five_nights_at_ronaldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deaths
Deaths = The Death is a game mechanic in Five Nights at Ronald's. It occur in the form of a jumpscare and end in the player receiving a Game Over screen. Running Out of Power If the player tend to use too much power during the night, the room will go dark, closed doors will open, and the player will be forced to wait in the dark for a few moments. After, the player will see the eyes of Hamburglar and Grimace flickering at the doors. Then Ronald McDonald appears in front of the player, staring at him with his spectral eyes. After a short while, the screen will go black for a random amount of time before Ronald jumps up at the player, ending the game. However, if the power outage happens at 5 AM, the player can have a chance to survive until 6 AM. Animatronics The animatronics (Hamburglar, Grimace, Birdie and Ronald) can all come after the player, wandering around McRonald's until arriving at the doors. If the player leaves a door open while a character is outside, the next time they put down the Monitor, the character will attack the player, shaking him violently, resulting in a game over. They take different paths, with Hamburglar approaching from the left and Grimace approaching from the right. If the player is too slow for stop them, they will deactivate the buttons, and if the player try to use one of them, the character will attack. Mayor McCheese and Inflatable Ronald Unlike the others, these two animatronics have a different behavior and will try to go in The Office by using the ventilation system : Mayor McCheese can wandering around the building before trying to enter the ventilation system. The player must repel him, or else, he will enter the vent and there will be no way to making him go away. Inflatable Ronald is in a box, and he can move in dark rooms, so, the player must recharge the light to keep him in the box. If not, he will use the vent for jump at the player. Game Over Screen In the event that the player is caught and attacked by an animatronic, an Game Over screen is shown, depicting the player's death, with his corpse stored in a Ronald costume, probably in the parts room. As this costume looks empty, it's possible that the player is firstly killed and then, stuffed into the costume, as seen in the violence of the jumpscares. However, as the Game Over screen is in first-person view, it's possible that the devices and parts are behind or into the player. Trivia * When the player is attacked by an animatronic, the doors disappear if they are closed. * Ronald is the only animatronics that is able to attack the player after the power goes out. ** However, there is a bug that can happen if the player restarts the game after dying in a power outage, where the power is out but the animatronics are still actives. After a moment, Birdie or Inflatable Ronald will attack the player. ** That's means Ronald is not the only animatronic that can attack the player after the power goes out. * Ronald is the only animatronic that has two jumpscares: one when the power goes out, and another if he enters The Office while the power is still on. * It is unknown why the animatronics attempts to attack the player. |-| Images = Running Out of Power Office Outage H.png|Hamburglar at the left door. Office Outage G.png|Grimace at the right door. Office Outage R.png|Ronald staring at the player. Animatronics Hamburglar Jumpscare.gif|Hamburglar attacking the player. Grimace Jumpscare.gif|Grimace attacking the player. Birdie Jumpscare.gif|Birdie attacking the player. Mayor McCheese Jumpscare.gif|Mayor McCheese attacking the player. Inflatable Ronald Jumpscare.gif|Inflatable Ronald attacking the player. Ronald Jumpscare.gif|Ronald attacking the player. Ronald Outage Jumpscare.gif|Ronald attacking the player after the power goes out. |-| Audio = When the player is attacked. Category:Game Mechanics